Love Remains the Same
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke and Haley Singer are hunters and twins. They're involved with Dean and Sam Winchester Brean/Saley , and yet the Supernatural world seems to be less complicated than their love lives...but more hostile. Can the couples survive or will evil win?
1. Relationships Defined

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've missed Brean and Saley so much on my quest to find new/fresh crossover couples, that I had to go ahead and try to through a fluffy story together.**

**So this is a crossover story, but to be fair, Brooke and Haley aren't Brooke Davis and Haley James—they're twins and their last name is Singer.**

**Sadly, my fluffy stories have been lacking in the ideas they need to come to a close—I can get out like maybe ten chapters and then all ideas run dry.**

**So, that's where you guys come in.**

**If you would like to keep this particular story going, I'm going to need you guys to help me out with ideas.**

**I'm always open to suggestions, and I'm thinking of turning this story into kind of a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' only not so complicated.**

**At the end of each chapter will be a question, which will be polled (by your reviews) before the next chapter comes out.**

**I want you guys to have as much interaction as possible.**

**=)**

****

"_Sammy, a gun is held like this." Haley said with a smile, getting up behind Sam._

_Ever since he was 10 and she was 12, Sam Winchester had found himself crushing on Haley Isabelle Singer. She had this personality about her—kind, shy, coy, brilliant…but open around those she knew, and the most capable when it came to hunting ghosts. Bobby had brought Haley and Brooke up in the world of hunting, and each girl had their own certain talents when it came to the job._

"_Sammy? Part of me feels like you're subtly trying to make a move on me." Haley whispered in Sam's ear._

_Sam scoffed. "Yeah right, Hales."_

_Haley smiled. "My bad then, Sammy. Turn the safety off and squeeze the trigger nice and slow."_

_With that advice, 17 year-old Haley Singer let go of Sam and watched him shoot the target. The bullet went right in the bulls eye, and Haley smiled—she was a good teacher, even though she knew that Sam knew that she knew that he knew how to shoot a firearm._

Sam looked up from his research as his phone rang. He smiled a little as he saw that it was Haley calling, and answered it quickly.

"Well if it isn't Hales." Sam said with a chuckle.

Haley smiled. "Good to hear your voice, Sammy. So…I'm calling to see if you've heard from Brooke."

"If _I've_ heard from Brooke? She's _your_ twin, Hales. Why would she call me and not you?" Sam asked her.

Haley sighed. "Because she and I are fighting right now, but I'm worried. She's been gone for two days out on a hunt. Since our siblings tend to use each other for their dirty pleasures when they're upset, I figured maybe she showed up at your guys' doorstep."

Sam shook his head. "Nope—I haven't hear from Brooke for about as long as I haven't heard from you, Hales…a few months."

"Fine. I'll call you in a few hours if I don't hear from her before then. And if you see or hear from her—" Haley was saying.

"—_I'll_ call _you_." Sam told her. "Try to keep in touch, Hales. I miss you."

Haley smiled. "I miss you too, Sammy."

With that the two hung up and Sam looked up as Dean came into the motel room with some food from the vending machine. He set it on the table and then looked over at Sam as Sam got up to come and see what Dean had gotten them this time.

"Guess who I just heard from." Dean told his brother merrily.

"Brooke?" Sam asked him.

Dean sighed. "Hales called?"

"Hales called." Sam replied with a nod.

"Well Brooke is fine, and she's on her way here so…" Dean began, and trailed off.

Sam sighed. "You know, I don't understand why you two have to use each other when you're upset."

Dean shrugged. "Well not all of us are relationship people, Sammy."

Sam held his hands up. "Fine, fine—but you like her. You're just too afraid to let her in."

"Are you done, Dr. Phil?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, I'm done. I wanted to head over to a diner to eat a real dinner anyways. How long until she gets here?"

"She said she was about 30 minutes away." Dean replied.

"All right—I'll shower and then leave you two to the room." Sam said, and he shook his head at his brother, but smiled anyways.

****

"_This is ridiculous, Dean!" Brooke said, waving her hands dramatically. "The demon obviously didn't go this way!"_

_Dean growled. "I think I know where the demon went, Brooke! I'm better at tracking them than you are!"_

_Brooke laughed. "Better at tracking demons than me? Good one, Dean."_

"_Do I have to remind you about Ohio last week?" Dean asked._

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to the motel!"_

"_What about the demon?" Dean asked her as she left to leave the tunnels._

"_It's not here!" Brooke replied._

_Dean angrily followed Dean back to the motel, and they noticed that Haley and Sam were nowhere to be found. There was a note saying they'd gone to talk to someone to try and get a lead, and so Dean did what he did best—he picked a fight with Brooke. Only this time, even though she was so upset, she kissed him. Dean hadn't been expecting it, but the sexual tension between them was undeniable._

"_Do you want to?" Brooke asked him, taking off her shirt._

_Dean nodded. "Yeah…let's do it."_

Dean was more excited than he should have been when Brooke knocked on his door. He opened it and the second he did, Brooke jumped on him. Dean automatically held her tightly, Brooke kissing him and working on unbuttoning his buttons.

"There weren't other men to jump closer to you?" Dean asked her with a chuckle as he shut the door and backed up towards his motel bed.

Brooke shrugged and smiled at him. "You and I have been doing this since I was 16. I figured that you of all people understand what it's like to fight with your sibling and need an outlet to go to."

Dean nodded, and sat on the bed, Brooke resituating on his lap and sliding off his shirt, looking at his t-shirt. She laughed a little and stopped touching him, looking him in the eye.

"What?" Dean asked with a smile. "You stopped."

"You knew I was coming and you still went out of your way to wear a whole bunch of clothes." Brooke said. "I have no idea why I find that so funny, but I do."

Dean shrugged. "You like taking my clothes off, so I just figured I'd let you do it—you _are_ the one who needs the cheering up right now."

Brooke kissed him softly. "How have you been, Dean?"

"I've been good, Brooke. What exactly did you and Haley fight about?" Dean asked, lifting up his arms and letting Brooke pull his t-shirt off.

"We're fighting about hunting and dad again." Brooke said with a sigh. "She's mad at him for forcing us into it, and I'm mad at him for always picking her hunts over mine. Why am I mad at Haley? Last hunt got a little personal and she wouldn't let me finish it."

Dean nodded and when Brooke put her arms up in the air, Dean pulled her shirt off and held her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's been a few months, and I'm sorry I called you for a booty call as our reunion call." Brooke told him sincerely.

Dean shrugged. "Don't worry about it—we're both going to get laid, aren't we? Win, win."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she laughed a little, kissing Dean again. Dean returned it and stroked her hair, both of them stopping and turning to see Sam and Haley enter the motel room. They looked a little upset, and Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"What, Hales?" Brooke asked her.

"It's Dad—he needs help on a hunt." Haley replied.

**Question: Should the next chapter be entirely about the hunt, or should Sam and Haley have some romantic interaction outside of the hunt as well?**


	2. You Can't Get Close When You're a Hunter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I'm going to update this story once a week to give people a chance to respond to the questions!**

**So here is chapter 2!**

****

Brooke growled from the passenger seat and Haley sighed as Brooke angrily closed her phone.

"Dad's not answering." Brooke said. "What if something bad happened to him?"

"We'll get there, help him out, and then you can go back to your casual sex with your special friend." Haley told her.

Brooke could tell Haley was still mad at her. Brooke knew Haley had the most right to be upset, but she was still mad too. They'd both been in funks lately, and with their father not answering calls now, they were both a little bitter.

"How about we get there and don't talk, Hales? What Dean and I do is none of your business, and it's more than you and Sam ever do." Brooke said.

Haley's jaw dropped. "And why did you bring Sam into the conversation?"

"Oh, come on, Hales! You two have 'unrequited ducky love' written all over you!" Brooke said with a laugh. "Ever since we were little its been there, you just never acted on it."

Haley rolled her eyes and they ignored each other the whole way there. When they pulled up to their father's house, Haley hopped right onto the computer to trace the phone he had on him. After parking the Impala, Sam and Dean came in too while Brooke searched the house and then went to stock up on weapons.

"There are serious anger vibes around here." Dean said with a laugh.

"How are we supposed to find Dad when we're too angry to think straight?!" Brooke asked angrily.

Dean took a deep breath and walked over to her, running his hands over her arms. Brooke looked him in the eye and smiled half a smile when he started talking to her.

"Well first off…you have to take a deep breath and breathe. Fighting with siblings happens, and you can't let it be the only thing that fills up your brain—especially when you need to save some one. Try it. Breathe in…and now out. Very good." Dean said with a chuckle.

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes. "Have I told you yet how happy I am to see you again?"

Dean shrugged. "No."

"Well I am." Brooke assured him. "Ever noticed you know the just right thing to do when I'm mad?"

Dean shrugged again. "Right back at ya."

Brooke stepped closer to him. "Sorry you didn't get laid tonight, Deano."

Dean was going to reply after he swallowed, Brooke's chest touching his torso ever so lightly, but Haley walked in.

"We found him." Haley told them. "Let's head out."

****

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Haley.

With Brooke and Haley fighting, Sam had decided to ride with Haley, while Brooke rode with Dean. Haley looked more worried than upset, and so Sam reached over and rested his hand on Haley's knee. For a moment Haley was surprised and almost made the car swerve, but something about his warm hand on her knee felt right. She took one hand off the wheel and rested it on Sam's hand.

"I'll be better when I find Dad." Haley replied, absent-mindedly running her fingers along Sam's hand.

Sam swallowed. "I can understand that. So…do you think that you and Brooke will ever make up? I know siblings get mean sometimes, but they're everything."

"Brooke and I just need space right now—thank you for being here for me, Sammy." Haley told him with a smile, parking the car outside a warehouse.

"Anytime, Hales." Sam assured her, and they both got out of the car to find Dean parking.

Brooke got out first. "Research around the house suggests a ghost…which is _your_ area of expertise, Hales."

Haley nodded. "All right—salt rounds and flashlights for everyone. Dad's car is here, so that a good sign."

The four split up into teams; Sam and Haley in one team and Brooke and Dean in the other. Now that Brooke had brought it up, Haley couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Had she been blind before? Sam was definitely attractive, and he'd always been there for her. He was also the only boy she'd ever been forward with. What the Hell was wrong with her? Her father was MIA and she was thinking about a boy?

"Haley!" Sam warned her, pulling her to him out of the way of some falling debris. "Careful."

Haley looked up into Sam's eyes and smiled a little when Sam smiled at her. Scratch that—a boy with amazing brown eyes, a killer smile and an incredibly strong body. How did he have such great abs? Oh crap…she was feeling up his abs.

"Dad's prolly this way." Haley said, composing herself through her blush and pointing in a random direction.

Sam nodded, and followed Haley to a room. They'd heard some chanting, so they walked in and Haley immediately ran over to her father and hugged him. Bobby smiled and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Hales?" Bobby asked her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked her father. "What's wrong? Dad, you haven't been answering your phone."

"Sweetie it's off so I don't spook the ghost. Are you and Brooke fighting again? You two always make nothing into something when you're fighting." Bobby told her, stroking her hair. "Hey, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Hey, Bobby."

Brooke and Dean showed up, Brooke about to hug her father but the ghost showed up. Dean shot at it first, and the moment they thought they had everything covered, the ghost showed up and cut Haley across her stomach. Sam was the first one to her, and then Brooke.

****

Brooke paced around with the magazines she'd just bought in the hospital, and Dean came up to her and handed her a coffee. Brooke took it and sipped it too fast, complaining about how stupid she was to sip it so fast when it was hot. Dean chuckled a little, kissing her to silence the madness, surprised that she slipped her tongue into his mouth and leaned her body on his.

"Thank you…for everything." Brooke told Dean, stroking his cheek.

"Anytime, Brooke." Dean replied. "Family is family."

"They come first." Brooke said, shaking the thoughts away as she looked at Dean in a different light.

The doctor came out right when Dean was about to say something, so Brooke hurried to her sister's side, Bobby right behind her. Haley smiled an waved the incident off, Bobby going to talk to the doctor while Brooke chatted Haley up.

"So then I was all, 'Sorry you didn't get laid last night' and he was like—" Brooke was saying.

"—I get it." Haley said with a chuckle. "You've had one of those night with your special friend."

Brooke nodded. "To be honest, Hales…I think my special friend really is my friend. He knows what's up, he knows the right things to say to comfort me, and he's been really kissy lately instead of gropey."

"Maybe Dean Winchester has changed." Haley suggested. "Maybe he's the Ross to your Rachel."

"Maybe." Brooke replied. Hey…I'm sorry about the last hunt. I know I took it too personally, and you had every right to take the shape shifter out."

Haley smiled a little. ""I'm sorry too—if it had taken my shape, I'd want revenge too."

Brooke took her sister's hand. "We need to stop bickering all the time—it's been hard lately. What's wrong with us? 'Winchester Withdrawal' or something?"

Haley laughed. "Leave it to you to blame your horniness and your special friend."

"Oh, ha, ha." Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "But you have to admit—that four months was the longest we'd been away from them all at once."

"Yeah…and I have to admit that its been nice to be around them again." Haley sighed. "Since when did we become attached? In this business, that can get people killed."

"Hales…you couldn't have saved Peyton anymore than I could have." Brooke said softly.

Haley nodded. "Sure."

Brooke looked Haley in the eye. "Some bonds…they're worth forming, Hales."

Haley nodded and then smiled. "I've got a case for us to go on when we get out of here."

**Questions: 1) Should the next chapter be Sam and Dean centric? 2) Should an old flame enter the picture, and whose?**


	3. Return of the Past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**And update!**

**Yay!**

**So basically, I'm in love with this chapter.**

**It's fun, it's cute—it's kind of angsty.**

**And you'll notice that this is placed in Season Two for right now.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Dean sighed loudly as he checked his phone for messages—no missed calls and no texts. Sam chuckled a little, quite aware that Dean was waiting for contact from Brooke. Sam actually wouldn't have minded getting some contact from Haley, but he knew it was too much to ask for—Haley was the one that pulled herself away when things got too deep. Even though they had both been best friends with her, Haley had blamed herself for Peyton's death, and so Haley had found herself always pulling away so she didn't put anyone else in danger. It made Sam a little sad that she was willing to give up love on top of everything else she was giving up just hunting, and he wished he could find a way to show her he could love her if she gave him a shot.

"She'll call you when she needs to get laid." Sam told Dean with a laugh.

Dean shot Sam a look and then looked back to the road. "Don't talk about her like she's some kind of cheap slut."

Sam looked at Dean. "I didn't once call her anything of the sort—_you_ did. What's the deal, Dean? You saw her again after four months and realized you didn't want to be apart from her? That's really not like you."

"I know, and that's _not_ how I'm feeling." Dean told Sam stubbornly, and Sam didn't believe it for a second.

The truth was that Dean had always actually been rather attracted to Brooke. They had never really gotten along, but the fighting was always a part of the hunts that they soon found more enjoyable than not. Then when Brooke turned 16 they went on a hunt, came back, and after the arguing Dean found himself deflowering Bobby's eldest, and she wouldn't have it any other way. After that neither of them had been the same around each other—in fact the two seemed to grow closer and closer together, and Dean admired her strength and her mastery of hunting.

"Besides…you can tease me once you've finally made a move on Hales." Dean threw back in Sam's face.

"Touché." Sam told Dean, not even trying to deny it. "I love Haley Isobel Singer, and you love Brooke Penelope Singer, so give it a rest, will you, Dean? It's weird that we're attracted to Bobby's daughters when we probably shouldn't be…but are you really going to deny yourself Brooke just because her father could kill you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean replied him and Sam laughing because they knew Bobby could definitely take them both out. "Besides…I don't _love_ Brooke…I just enjoy her company."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever Dean—take this exit, will ya?"

Dean complied and found himself actually thinking about it—did he _love_ Brooke? He couldn't. The two of them were simply fun buddies, and that was the way that it would always be—sex when they needed it, and comfort and compassion when they asked for it. Dean had no intention of thinking on the subject any longer, angry with Sam for even bringing _up_ such a ridiculous notion as love between him and Brooke. He parked the Impala and turned it off, looking at his brother who had the research out.

"What's the plan, Geek Boy?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes at one of the many nicknames that Dean had for him. "For starters you can lay off the nicknames—then we have to talk to the victim's wife. Please Dean…try not to flirt with her."

"Who says she's my type?" Dean asked his brother with a look on his face.

"Don't you always say that _girl_ is your type? I mean unless there's some_one_ holding you back from it…" Sam said, smiling at Dean's glare.

Dean sighed and started to get out of the Impala. "Get out of the car, Geek Boy."

****

"So…for the sake of changing the conversation from gross monsters…how's the crush on Sam treating you, sis?" Brooke asked her from the driver's seat.

Haley had opted to do some research on the hunt she'd found instead of talking about her feelings with her sister. Haley really didn't want to lose anyone like when she'd lost Peyton, because she didn't think that she could handle it. Peyton had been hers and Brooke's best friend, and the moment that the demon had killed her in front of them, Haley had realized just how dangerous their job really was. In order to keep the people that they loved safe, they had to sacrifice their normal lives—and that was just what Haley was willing to do in order to keep Sam safe since she knew she loved him.

"I don't have a crush on Sam Winchester." Haley replied, clicking on a link on a website on her laptop. "I am simply his friend and hunting companion."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You are the worst liar known to mankind."

Haley shrugged. "And you're a drama queen. Hey—check this out."

Brooke got off of the couch and she came to lean over Haley's shoulder and looked at the article. It was about a double homicide that Haley was convinced was ghost related. Since Brooke knew that Haley was the ghost expert she believed that Haley saw a ghost hunt, but still. Brooke couldn't help but wonder if Haley was making something out of nothing just so that she wouldn't have to spend anytime with Sam or Dean. Sam and Dean of whom had taken off without so much as a 'goodbye', and though Brooke desperately wanted to call Dean, she kept that feeling under control rather well.

"You know…Sam loves you." Brooke told Haley as she straightened up and then headed into the kitchen as Haley made a derisive noise in her throat. "He loves you but he won't admit it to let you have your space because you're both idiots."

Haley rolled her eyes this time. "Yes, well, you and Dean are mighty in love yourselves, you know?"

Brooke scoffed. "Dean is strictly my Fun Buddy and nothing more. Once upon a time I entertained the idea of having an actual relationship with him, but Dean Winchester is a one man, many women kind of individual and since he's one of the greatest hunters that we know besides our fathers—may John Rest in Peace—I respect his decision for no ties."

"But you can't respect mine?" Haley asked her.

Brooke shook her head as she headed to the door as someone knocked on it. "Of course I can't—you're my sister and your happiness is my first priority. Dean's happiness is not the first thing on my…holy shit!"

Haley stood up and her eyes widened as she saw who was on the other side of the door. How did he find her? How did her know where to even begin to look for her? Why was he smiling? Haley hadn't seen Nathan Scott since the day that he had proposed, she had accepted, and then he had gotten possessed and almost died and she had run off. Now he was standing there, glad to see her, waiting to be invited in as Brooke just swallowed and looked from Haley to Nathan, and then back to Haley.

"Hey, Hales." Nathan said.

Haley swallowed. "Hey, Nathan."

****

"That was really unnecessary, Dean." Sam told him.

Dean smirked. "What? The blatant flirting? I don't see how that was unnecessary, Sammy—she was grieving and I was helping her to get over her pain in a no strings attached kind of way. It's not like I up and banged her."

Sam scoffed. "Yet, anyway. Have the girls called?"

Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and shook his head. "No…no they haven't. I'm a little worried to be honest—don't you dare turn that into something about me being soft, all right? I am _not_ soft, and I do _not_ love Brooke."

"Whatever." Sam said, and got into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean sighed a little and got into the Driver's seat, trying to get Brooke out of his mind. The truth was, Dean had been hoping that Brooke would be worried enough to call him to make sure that he and Sam were all right, but not a word—not even from Haley. Even though she and Dean both had the same idea when it came to cutting their feelings off from their job for fear of getting someone hurt or killed, Haley was always the first to check in on a fellow hunting she cared about. Still…no word at all.

"They're probably having a pillow fight and braiding each others' hair." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You make fun, but you're picturing them having a naked pillow fight and that's really disturbing."

Dean chuckled. "I said nothing about a _naked_ pillow fight—whose mind is perverted now?"

Sam gave Dean a look. "Why don't you drive a bit, Dean? We have a bunch of bones to salt and burn and then you can call her and complain about how she doesn't care enough to contact us."

Dean shook his head but knew that his brother was right—now that Brooke and Haley had made an effort to come back into their lives and Dean was still getting over his father's death, Dean wanted Brooke to stay in his life. He knew that if he mentioned that out loud to Sam, then Sam would give him a hard time _again_ about his secret love for Brooke. For now, Dean was going to pretend that he had no feelings whatsoever on the subject of Brooke Penelope Singer, and that would be the end of it.

Sam looked over at Dean. "No comeback to throw my way?"

"None." Dean admitted with a shrug.

Sam nodded and went back to looking over the research as Dean pulled out onto the road and drove them to the cemetery that Leon Grimes was buried in. Dean parked and they both went around to the back of the Impala, lifting up the trunk and taking out the salt and the gasoline and the matches. Sam looked over at the look on Dean's face and decided to leave his brother alone as they salted and burned the bones. If Dean was going to come to term with his feelings, he was going to need to do that on his own.

"Is that your phone?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean blushed a little and quickly pressed the volume button on the side, making the ringtone stop as Sam started to chuckle. Dean was a little embarrassed to the say the least for his pick for Brooke's ringtone, because it was very unlike him, and he pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear. He would be a lot better composed if he could get Sam to stop chuckling about it, but he found a voice.

"Hey, Baby." Dean said.

Brooke rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the adornment she felt for him when he called her 'Baby'. Brooke had never thought she'd needed any kind of endearment from Dean Winchester, but she knew that if she admitted it out loud then she'd have to deal with the fallout—she didn't want a fall-out. Still, she had a reason for calling and she knew that if she didn't get it out, then she'd never get it out—especially if she dwelled on 'Baby'.

"I think I need you and Sam to come back." Brooke told him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Me _and_ Sam?"

Brooke bit her lips and nodded. "It's Nathan…he's back."

**Note: Okay, I haven't updated this in a bit, but hope I still have readers. I would ask a question asking about the next chapter storyline, but I have that playing in my head right now so my question for all of you is this: 'What would YOU like to see happen between Sam and Haley, Nathan and Haley, and/or Brooke and Dean in the next two chapters?'**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
